Conversations Can Change You
by Anisoka4Life
Summary: A short story I wrote about a girl named Stella, who's always lost in her thoughts and a boy named Dylan, who's selfish. This was written for the forum, Querencia.


**A/N: This was written for the Querencia forum! Go check it out. It's really cool.**

 **I'm writing about INFP - "The Mediator" -** **write about someone selfish;** **write about someone lost in their own thoughts/mind.**

 **Words: 1,364**

* * *

Never in her whole life had Stella Moore ever think that she could see such beautiful fairy lights in the night sky. She never thought that she could experience living in a town that was so silent, calm, and undisturbed. Stella had grown up in the city so she was so used to the never-ending noises of people, cars, and buses. The sky always seemed so distant in the city. Now that she was in the suburbs, she could clearly focus on the night sky and watch all the stars twinkle.

A friend once told her that stars looked like fireflies that glowed and lit up the darkness of the night. It seemed too surreal for Stella and all she wanted to do was reach up for a star so she could keep it in a jar forever.

 _Astronauts must be so lucky,_ Stella thought. _Being close to stars is an experience that I would gladly accept. Maybe I should become an astronaut when I grow up._ The thought made Stella shiver with uneasiness. _Never mind actually. I wouldn't want to be so far away from Earth._

Stella shifted her thoughts to think about the silence that she heard. _Ever since I moved to this town, I haven't heard anything that's loud. Everyone's so quiet here. Even all the cars drive with silence. It's so. . .different here. It's too peaceful and tranquil.'_ She then sighed aloud and leaned back against the pillow on her bay window. _I'm starting to miss the city._

* * *

At the house next to Stella's, Dylan Collins sat in his room trying to ignore the arguing of his parents.

"Don't they realize that they're not the only people in this house?" Dylan bitterly muttered. "Why does the world always have to do this to me? Why can't I get what I want? All I want is peace and quiet just so I could sleep but noooo. All I get is noise."

Dylan got up from his bed and made his way to his window and opened it. He stuck his head out and he propped his elbows onto the windowsill. The fresh and chilly air hit his skin. He looked to the left and squinted to look through the house's window. Dylan saw a girl sitting on her bay window.

"She's the new girl," he whispered. Then Dylan groaned with jealousy and said, "I wish I had a bay window in my room. I need it more than she does."

After realizing how creepy he probably looked while watching the girl, he wanted to start a conversation with her since her window was slightly open and because he couldn't sleep anyway. "Hey, you," he loudly whispered in the direction of the girl.

The girl made no movement, indicating that she didn't hear him. She was just twirling a strand of her chestnut brown hair with her finger.

"Hello?" Dylan called again.

She still didn't move.

* * *

 _I wonder if war will ever stop in the world,_ Stella thought, shifting around her thoughts again. _Peace would be nice._

Stella stopped thinking when she heard a voice. It wasn't even a voice from any of her parents, which startled her. She looked around her room making sure that no one was there.

"Over here!" the voice called again.

Stella looked out her window and saw a boy from the house across from her.

"That took a long time to get your attention," she heard the boy say.

"Um, sorry. I's just trying to adjust to everything in this house and town. I'm Stella," she smiled. "I'm new here and-"

"I already know that you're new here. I'm not stupid," he snapped. He then coughed and cleared his throat. "I'm Dylan. Where did you used to live?"

"The city," she answered.

Dylan clenched his fists from jealousy. "I've always wanted to live in the city but my parents prefer to stay here because they always make an excuse about how hard it is to find jobs. They never listen to what I want. It's always about them."

 _Why is he even talking to me about this?_ Stella mused. _Why would he even bother talking to me if he's just going to complain?_

"Are you listening?" Dylan loudly asked, making Stella snap out of her thoughts.

Stella shook her head. "No but, uh, can I ask a question?"

Dylan hesitated before responding. "Okay."

"Have you realized that you've been, um, acting selfish about the whole situation of you wanting to move to the city?" Stella asked, awkwardly scratching her head. "Finding jobs in the city is hard. Sometimes you can't always get what you want."

"Why are you defending my parents? Why do you even care?" he said. "Have you realized that you're always lost in your thoughts all the time. It's pretty annoying if you ask me."

"Well I didn't ask you," Stella calmly replied. _Why is he so. .rude? Ugh. I don't understand why I'm still talking to him._

"See," Dylan blurted out. "I just asked you a question but you didn't answer because you were lost in your thoughts again."

"Why do you care if I'm always lost in my thoughts?" Stella asked, using the same tone that Dylan was using. "It's not like it's anything bad."

"I just want you to stop drifting off when I want answers to my questions," Dylan fired back.

Stella rolled her eyes. "Now you're being selfish again by demanding answers."

"How is that being selfish? I just want answers to my questions since I'm not getting any. You clearly don't know what you're talking about," he said, crossing his arms.

"Nope. YOU don't know what you're talking about." Stella then got up from her bay window and said, "I don't know why I'm wasting my time by talking to you. Bye Dylan."

"Bye. .I forgot what your name is but whatever." Dylan spat.

The both of them then slammed their windows shut in unison and closed their curtains.

 _Well_ , Stella thought, _that certainly escalated quickly._

* * *

The next morning, Stella woke up extra early so she could get ready to go to her new school. She jumped out of her bed, feeling excited and eager to meet new people. She ran to her window to open it so she could have some fresh air fill her room. After she opened her window, she was about to walk away until she heard voices. It was coming from Dylan's room.

Stella saw that there were three people in his room. A woman, a man, and Dylan. Stella guessed that the adults were his parents.

"Why did you call us up here, Dylan?" his mother asked.

Dylan took a deep breath and said, "I just wanted to apologize."

"For what?" his father asked, raising an eyebrow. "What did you do this time?"

"Stop assuming that I did something," Dylan snapped. He then cleared his throat. "Uh, sorry. I just wanted to apologize for all the times that I ever was selfish. A. .person helped me realize that I haven't been acting fair to you guys. I always demand for things that I want without thinking about how it affects you."

Stella smiled as she watched the scene. _I'm surprised that I was able to knock some sense into him,_ she thought. _I hope he's learned from his actions and words._

"STELLA!" a voice called. "I've been calling you for five minutes now! Start paying attention when people call you! Get down here and get ready NOW!"

* * *

 **A/N: Okay. .I'm not really sure about how I feel about this prompt. Feel free to leave constructive criticism. Thank you :)**


End file.
